


sucker for the way that you move, babe

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Luke Hemmings, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: “C'mon, baby boy,” Luke whispered, leaning down to bite gently on the older man's ear lobe as he fisted Ashton's throbbing cock, drawing a desperate whine from him. “Gonna cum on my cock, Ashy? Gonna cum from daddy fucking you open and making you moan loud enough for everyone to hear you?”Luke looks after Ashton better than anyone ever has and they can't get enough of each other.Based on “Never Be The Same” by Camila Cabello.





	sucker for the way that you move, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I wrote absolutely shameless smut and I'm not sorry at all.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**_It’s you, babe,_ **

**_And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe,_ **

**_And I could try to run, but it would be useless._ **

**_You’re to blame._ **

**_Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same._ **

 

Ashton couldn't have kept his moans in if he'd tried. Luke felt too good fucking into him, his caramel-coloured curls tumbling down across his forehead as his fingertips pressed bruises into the older man's thick thighs.

Ashton whined when Luke's palm came down hard across his arse, leaving a stinging handprint behind as his cock started to leak onto the sheets below him. His breaths were rasping out of him, his hazel eyes wet with tears as he clenched down around Luke, his whole body shuddering when the hard ridge of the younger man's cock pressed against his prostate.

Ashton's trembling arms gave way beneath him, a raspy moan escaping him when Luke's hands slipped to his chest, toying with his hardened nipples before he used the leverage to drag the older man once more onto all fours.

Luke leant low over his back, sucking a hot kiss to the tattoo on Ashton's neck as he fucked in deeper, grinding his cock against the drummer's prostate until Ashton was whimpering helplessly, his hole clenching instinctively around the thick heat of the younger man's cock.

His arse was aching a little which was unsurprising after the weekend they'd spent in the hotel room. Luke had fucked him in the shower, bent over the bed, and even - on one memorable occasion yesterday evening - pinned up against the window, with Ashton's cock smearing pre-cum on the glass and Luke fucking him there for all the world to see.

Ashton was so hard it almost hurt, the heat coiling tightly in his stomach as the younger man's palms settled on his hips, holding him firmly in place as he fucked into him, sliding deeper than ever.

The muffled whines tearing out of Ashton might have embarrassed him if Luke hadn't chosen that moment to suck a bruising kiss into his shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin hard as the older man's cock kicked out a spurt of pre-cum.

“Stop playing it safe, baby boy,” Luke murmured when he noticed how hard the drummer was trying to stay quiet. He nudged the older man down onto the mattress, drawing a whine from him at the sudden friction against his leaking cock as Luke changed the angle of his thrusts, fucking in roughly as he nailed Ashton's prostate. “I wanna see you lose control.”

The sheets crumpled when the older man curled his fists in them, his eyelashes spiky with tears as a moan slipped past his kiss-bitten lips. He was trembling as he started to rock back onto Luke's cock, his eyes rolling shut at how sensitive he felt as he fucked himself full again and again.

“More,” Ashton pleaded, his words breaking around the breathless moans escaping him. “Please, daddy, _please_.”

Luke let out a shaky groan, his forehead falling to rest on the older man's neck as he grinded in deep, the smacking of their hips and the wet sound of Ashton's arse obscene in the quiet of the hotel room.

Luke smoothed his palm comfortingly over the drummer's ribs - a silent reminder for the older man to try and steady his ragged breathing - before Luke's hand slid down between Ashton's body and the mattress.

The older man tensed when he felt Luke's fingertips stroking teasingly over his abdominal muscles and a broken moan escaped him when the younger man's fingers finally wrapped around his achingly hard cock. Ashton bit the pillow when Luke's fist started to jerk in time with his hips but it wasn't enough to keep his shrill whines silent; not when he felt this incredible.

His whole body felt like it was going to shudder apart as Luke's cock pressed against his prostate. The pleasure lit him up as he continued to fuck himself full, gasping out his boyfriend's name like a prayer between his panting breaths.

“C'mon, baby boy,” Luke whispered, leaning down to bite gently on the older man's ear lobe as he fisted Ashton's throbbing cock, drawing a desperate whine from him. “Gonna cum on my cock, Ashy? Gonna cum from daddy fucking you open and making you moan loud enough for everyone to hear you?”

Ashton moaned helplessly, his balls drawing up tight to his body as his hips started to jerk at the heat boiling inside him. Luke sucked a bruise into his shoulder, his blue eyes darkened with lust when Ashton craned his head round, silently begging for a kiss.

The younger man complied with a soft moan, the fingers of his free hand tangling in the drummer's red curls as his tongue stroked hotly into Ashton's mouth, drawing a muffled whine from him. The angle made deepening the kiss awkward though and Luke drew back to bite down on the older man's bottom lip instead, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue.

Ashton loved this so much; loved the pleasure-pain of too much stimulation and Luke's teeth marring his skin; loved the younger man's cock slamming into his prostate and the filthy words pouring out of Luke's mouth as he jerked Ashton off, his thumb sliding over the slit as the older man's toes curled with pleasure.

“C'mon, Ashy,” the younger man repeated, his lips making their way steadily down the drummer's throat as the older man shuddered, cock leaking onto the sheets as the fire inside threatened to swallow him whole. “C'mon, beautiful boy. You can let go now. Daddy wants to see you cum.”

Ashton fell apart with a broken sob, clenching down tightly around Luke's cock as he climaxed. Cum dripped over the younger man's knuckles as Luke continued to stroke him through it and, as the pleasure rocketing through the drummer finally began to ebb, Ashton began to flinch at the oversensitivity.

He gasped at the feeling of Luke's cock stretching him open as he chased his release but the toe-curling ache felt too good to shy away from, even if Ashton _did_ feel like his softening cock was on fire in the younger man's fist.

Luke came with a low moan, biting down on the bruise he'd sucked into his boyfriend's shoulder as he filled Ashton's arse with his cum. His body was heavy as he pressed the older man down onto the mattress, his chest rising and falling with his panting breaths as he pressed a possessive kiss to the drummer's tanned skin.

Even that made Ashton moan softly, his teary eyes fluttering shut when Luke released his cock, only to rub his palm flat against it as a whine built in the older man's throat. Ashton briefly considered wriggling away but… fuck, he was _so_ into this. He loved how big and strong Luke was nowadays; loved how he was broad enough to make the drummer feel small and _safe_ as he huddled up against the younger man's muscular chest, content in the knowledge that Luke would do whatever was necessary to make Ashton feel good.

“Such a good boy for daddy, Ashy,” Luke murmured, pressing a softer kiss to the older man's shoulder as he smoothed the red curls back fondly. “So beautiful for me.”

Ashton smiled at him dopily, his hazel eyes more than half shut as his cock twitched weakly beneath the continued movement of the younger man's palm. He was so overwhelmed by the friction now, his cock already leaking where it was pressed to the mattress. Luke hummed when his free hand slid down the older man's back, sinking low enough that he could touch Ashton's overused hole where it was gaping between his cheeks.

The drummer writhed, his muscles fluttering against the intrusion when Luke let his fingertip press lightly against the muscle, applying just enough pressure that it stretched open around his finger. A trickle of cum rolled down the older man's thigh and Luke leant down to lick it away unthinkingly, relishing in the high-pitched whine that escaped his boyfriend when Ashton shuddered helplessly in his arms.

Luke drew back a little, sucking a kiss over one of the handprints he’d left on the older man's arse. It was already fading to a dull bruise and would feel a lot better once Luke had applied some cream later but, for now, he was quite certain that Ashton still had another orgasm in him. The older man was already half-hard in the loose circle of Luke's fingers, whining softly as his hips rocked forwards against the mattress, his cock dragging across the sheets.

Luke smiled in satisfaction, his thumb rubbing briefly over his boyfriend's stretched-out hole before he tapped Ashton lightly on the hip, successfully getting his attention.

“On your back for me, baby boy,” Luke murmured, his tongue darting out to wet his lips when he saw the older man's lust-blown hazel eyes. “C'mon, Ashy. Put the pillow under your hips. You remember this, don't you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Ashton breathed, his voice weak as he struggled into the position Luke had requested. His cock was aching where it was resting against his stomach, his cum drying tacky and strange on his skin as Luke pressed him down onto the mattress, arching his boyfriend's back gently over the pillow.

“Good boy,” Luke said softly as he shuffled down between the older man's legs, his palms settling warm on Ashton's thighs. “Let daddy clean you up, baby boy.”

Ashton sighed softly when Luke spread his thighs, a shiver running through him when the younger man pressed a lingering kiss to his abused hole.

The moan that tore out of Ashton when Luke licked over the puckered muscle was embarrassingly loud but he forgot anyone else could even hear him when Luke pressed his tongue in deeper, fucking in and out languidly as he tasted his own cum leaking from Ashton's hole.

Luke groaned when the older man's fingers tangled in his curls, the vibrations making the drummer sob as his hips rocked up, his cock leaking onto the tensed muscles of his stomach as the tears trickled down Ashton's flushed cheeks.

It was _far_ too much but he couldn't bring himself to push Luke away; couldn't even countenance it when the younger man's head was buried between his thighs like that, his soft curls twisted in the drummer's trembling grip as he pressed two fingers into Ashton's gaping hole, spreading them gently as he licked deeper.

When Luke's fingertips pressed against the older man's prostate, Ashton cried out, his back arching as his hazel eyes rolled shut in ecstasy. He came untouched, turning his head to mewl into the pillows as Luke sucked on his rim, his fingers still buried in the older man’s tight arse as Ashton squirmed, shooting cum over his taut stomach muscles.

His vision whited out as he slumped down heavily onto the mattress, shivering violently as Luke smoothed his palms soothingly up the older man’s legs, brushing his lips fondly over the drummer’s chest. Ashton’s damp eyes fluttered open when Luke cradled his cheeks gently, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to the older man’s gasping mouth.

“Hey, baby boy,” Luke murmured, smoothing the drummer’s hair back as Ashton’s eyes slid shut when a wave of weariness washed over him. His eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones and Luke admired his quiet beauty for a moment, his thumb smoothing gently over the older man’s jaw as Ashton leant into the touch with a sleepy smile. “How’re you feeling, Ashy?”

“Good,” the older man answered, his voice rough from moaning and crying. He stretched out on the rumpled sheets, grimacing a little at the sweat drying on his skin. Luke’s expression softened as he settled his palm gently on the drummer’s chest, right over his heart.

“You wanna take a bath with me, baby boy?” Luke suggested gently. “I can wash your hair for you if you like. Would that be nice?”

“ _So_ nice,” Ashton agreed, smiling weakly although he didn’t move towards the bathroom. He was watching the younger man hopefully instead, his hazel gaze glittering when Luke rolled his eyes fondly before scooping the drummer up into his arms. Ashton squeaked, huffing out a breathless laugh as he wrapped his arms securely around the younger man’s shoulders.

Luke set him down on the edge of the bath as he knelt to fill the tub with warm water and Ashton watched him fondly from where he was leaning against the wall, swaying a little although the satisfied smile refused to fade from his features. Luke smiled over his shoulder when he caught his boyfriend watching him, his curls sticking to his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling beneath the bright lights.

“In you get, beautiful boy,” Luke said warmly when the bath was full, stepping into the water before he reached for his boyfriend to help him climb in too. Ashton sank down with a satisfied sigh as he leant back against the younger man’s broad chest, lying comfortably amongst the bubbles as his muscles relaxed in the heat.

“Thank you for looking after me, Lukey,” the older man said softly, his cheek resting against the pale skin of the younger man’s shoulder. Luke smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the drummer’s curls as Ashton sighed contentedly, his tired eyes falling shut.

“Anything for you, Ashy,” Luke said honestly as he cuddled his boyfriend closer. “Anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
